La llegada del Barón
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Sólo había venido a perturbar su paz. Sólo quería que se fuera.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

_El clima en esa época del año en los profundos bosques de Albania era de un frío agradable. Helena ya tenía bastante tiempo viviendo ahí como para molestarse en quejas. Colocó la tetera de peltre llena de agua sobre el fuego y acercó una silla, algo le decía que sería una noche bastante larga. Dirigió su mirada hasta la mesa de madera vieja y divisó sobre ésta la diadema de su madre. Acercó su mano derecha hasta ella y la tocó superficialmente con la llema de los dedos._

_Escuchó una serie de golpes al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que saltara en su lugar y sujetara con firmeza la diadema ¿Visitas? Ella vivía escondida de todos, obviamente jamás esperaba a nadie. Escuchó de nuevo aquellos fuertes golpes obligándola a reaccionar de forma defensiva escondiéndo la diadéma en la bolsa de su sencillo vestido y desvainando su varita. _

―Helena ―se escuchó nombrar por una voz ronca que ella reconoció con un escalofrío en su espalda―. Abres por las buenas o tiro la puerta. Tú decides.

Al ver limitadas sus opciones, Helena no tuvo más remedio que levantar el cerrojo con un leve movimiento de su varita. La puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar ver a un hombre alto, de espalda ancha y largo cabello y basba castaños.

―Chica lista ―murmuró aquel hombre con una sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios―. Una Ravenclaw en todos los sentidos ―Helena alzó la barbilla y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

Sin esperar a ser invitado, el hombre entró a la casa y se sentó en una de las sillas de la misma madera vieja que la mesa. Helena no le quitaba la despreciativa mirada de encima al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba al fuego para retirar la tetera de peltre que ya había comenzado a silbar. Con rápido un movimiento de su varita, su invitado levitó dos tazas de fina porcelana desde la alacena hasta la mesa donde fueron delicadamente colocadas. Helena procuró no fijarse mucho es ello y virtió el agua caliente sobre cada taza.

―¿Cómo es que el barón ha dado conmigo? ―preguntó Helena finalmente regresando la tetera a su sitio.

―No ha sido nada fácil, si quieres la verdad ―respondió el llamado barón al mismo tiempo que Helena colocaba dentro de cada taza una porsión de hierbas que desprendieron de inmediato un agradable olor―, pero éso no importa mucho. Tú madre me ha mandado a buscarte.

―Claro ―bufó Helena con desprecio―. Debe de estar sufriendo sin su preciosa diadema...

―La diadema importa un carajo, Helena ―le interrumpió el barón de manera brusca―. Tú madre está muy enferma, desea verte antes de que llegue lo innevitable.

Helena sintió un golpe en el pecho al escuchar que su madre se encontraba enferma pero no pensaba permitir que el barón se diera cuenta así que enderezó la espalda lo más que pudo y alzó la barbilla con soberbia.

―Es una pena ―murmuró dando un ligero sorbo a su té― Podrá mandarle condolencias a Godric y a Helga de mi parte cuando ese momento llegue. Si es que es usted tan amable ―el barón parpadeó varias veces, perplejo.

―¿No vendrás?

―No. No lo haré.

―¡Helena, deja de comportarte como una mocosa! ¡Se trata de tu madre!

―¡Mi madre, barón! ―gritó haciendo énfasis― No la suya, así que la desición es mía.

―He dado mi palabra de traerte conmigo o no regresar nunca.

―Lamento decirle entonces, estimado Barón, que no volverá a pisar Hogwarts.

―Helena...

―Márchese ya, barón...

La vieja mesa se levantó cuando el barón lo hizo, tirándo al suelo las tazas con el té hirviente dentro de ellas. Fue casi una fracción de segundo el tiempo que le tomó al barón llegar hasta Helena y sujetar violentamente su cuello. Ella, desesperada por respirar, intentó liberar su cuello de tan brutal agarre con una mano y con otra luchaba por encontrar su varita pero el barón fue notablemente más veloz al sujetar la varita de Helena y lanzarla lejos de su alcance. Muerta del miedo intentó golpearlo, morderlo, cualquier manera que se le ocurriera para logar liberarse y alcanzar de nuevo su varita.

―De una u otra forma, Helena, pero vendrás conmigo.

Fue casi un susurro por parte del barón cuando Helena sintió su estómago siendo atravezado por una daga de un filo mortal. Una y otra vez, la daga abandonaba su cuerpo para ser nuevamente encajada en algun sitio de su cuerpo que permaneciera intacto. Sintió la sangre hirviente no sólo emanar de sus heridas sino que podía sentir el metálico sabor escapando por su boca. Una última puñalada encontró lugar en su corazón. Sintió al barón soltar su cuello y dejarla caer sin ningún reparo en el suelo de madera ahora bañado por su sangre.

―¿Qué...qué he hecho? ―murmuró el arrepentido hombre mientras Helena perdía poco a poco el conocimiento. Para ella, en un instante y ahogada en su propia sangre, la realidad desapareció.

Y Helena lo sabía bien, la llegada del Barón no podía traer nada más que desgracias...

FIN.


End file.
